Tenten's mood swings
by xxxitachi-uchihaxxx
Summary: Sorry my cousin friend got into my story and screwed it up. We also share everything to clear that up.Okay Neji got Tenten pregnant then all hell breaks loose. There is also a girl that thinks shes Neji's girlfriend but shes not. How will Konoha survive.
1. THE Pregnancy

Tenten's mood swings

Pairings Tenji, Hinanaru, Sasusak, Shikamari

Summary:

Neji and Tenten are married Neji got Tenten pregenant and all hell broke loose! How will the Hyuga clan survive?

Chapter 1: The pregnancy

" YOU DID WHAT!?" Screamed a very pissed Tenten. " You. Are. Pregnant." Said Neji in a very cool and collected tone, as his wife screamed and threw things at him.

" HOW DO YOU ACCEDENTALLY GET SOMEONE PREGNANT HYUGA?" She said throwind about 55 senbon at him. He dodged them all as you'd expect **THE** Hyuga Neji to do. " YOU ARROGANT BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR DAMNED WIFE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?" " I told you already I don't know." The Hyuga said in a hushed tone. How does THE Hyuga prodigy not know how he got his wife pregnant? " SHUT THE HELL UP IN THERE!" Screamed Hanabi. "IF YOUR GOING TO HAVE SEX HAVE IT SOMEWHERE WHERE I CAN'T HEAR IT!" " How does she know that kind of...'stuff' ?" Said Ryo confused.

Meanwhile in the Forest of Death...

" Hey Sasuke, I heard that Neji got Tenten pregnant. I could hear her screaming on my way here." Said Sakura. " Psh looks like the Hyuga has finally got himself screwed this time." Sasuke said and snickered. " Shut up!" Sakura said and punched his arm playfully. " Y'know they are so lucky they have each other to love and care for and..."

Sasuke shut her mouth with his hand and said, " Who said you didn't have someone like that?" He said as he unclasped his hand from over her mouth. " Its not like you care for me..." Said Sakura sadly. " Who said that Sakura?" Said Sasuke softly. " Well the way you treat me and the way that you always ignore me and stuff." " Well I hope this changes your mind." He said as he kissed her softly on the lips. It wasn't the really quick ones or the really long ones it was one of the perfect ones that you get like..like..its unexplainable. He licked her lip softly and she gladly opened it and their tounges did a unique dance of their own that nobody else could do. It was so romantic until...

Ino Yamanaka showed up. As soon as she saw them they pulled apart in shock. " God, she always comes in at the wrong times." Sakura whispered. " SASUKE-KUN ITS ME INO-CHAN THE BEAUTIFUL!! OMG SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A DIRTY STINKY WASHED UP WH-... " Shut up Yamanaka." " But Sasuke-kun why its your Ino-chan...She said trying to suduce him in front of poor Saku-chan. " Well got to go. Good-bye Sasuke-kun." "That..That... BITCH!!!!" Sakura screamed out and cried. " Its okay Saku-chan, no matter what she says we'll always be together." " Thank-you Sasuke-kun." She said and cuddled into his chest as he embraced her. " No matter what anyone says we'll always be together I promise."

At the Hyuga Compound...

" Neji can you get me a sundae...with sushi, asparagas, melted cheese, ketchup, mustard, anchovies, and pepperoni? Please?"

" Tenten I don't think they sell that anymore... I'm not really sure that they ever sold them..." " HYUGA YOU BETTER GET ME MY SUNDAE! YOUR JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO GET IT! YOU BETTER GO FIND IT BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS TO JUPITER! " Tenten screamed. " Okay, okay fine I'll go!" He said snickering at her behavior. " Thank-you Neji-kun!" She said smiling with googy eyes. " Your welcome Ten-chan." He said and left.

At Konoha Market...

"Hello sir how may we help you?" Said the sales person. " Yeah um do you guys sell sundaes with asparagus, anchovies, pepperoni, sushi, melted cheese, ketchup, and mustard?" Neji said feeling sick. He swore he almost turned green. " No I'm sorry they only serve those as a delecacy in the land of Tea. It will be very hard for you to get it. May I offer you my assistant to help you an your journey?" " It depends who's your assistant?" He said because last time he was on a mission with Ino she did nothing while he did all the work. " Rikia!!" _Oh no not her! Damn._Neji thought. She thinks she's his girlfriend because she was, eham, ' deeply in love with him'. " OMIGOD!!! Neji-kun how are you? Did you miss your loving adoring girlfriend? Did you buy me a wedding ring?" " No and how many times do I have to tell you I don't like you I never did. Now leave me alone. Sir do you happen to have any other assistants?" " No thats my only one that can accompany you. I'm sorry my apoligies. Gomen." The man said glancing at Rikia. Oh to tell you the truth Tenten thinks shes a dididi. ( Stupid screwed up idiot). " To the screwd up land of tea..._  
_At the Hyuga Compound Regular POV

"DADDY!!!" Hanabi screamed.

" WHAT IS IT?" Hiashi screamed back.

" WHAT THE HELL IS A SEA CUCUMBER?"

" I DON' T KNOW ASK YOUR COUSIN OR YOUR SISTER."

" HINATA!!" She screamed.

And as this went on Tenten was in her room waiting paitiently for her sundae... I swear Neji could of made it himself I mean really. Its a sundae with stuff on it..." GOD HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET A FREAKING SUNDAE?" She said as she got up went to the kitchen and made one herself.

A/N Okay 1st chapter a weight off my shoulders. Will Rikia ever get neji? or will he stay with his beloved? Okay im 11 so this story is probably Screwed up. Okay any suggestions? No flames or i will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep with my really pointy pencil! .. I'm serious. Okay 5 reviews and I'll post chappie 2! srry the chapter so short though Im making this up from the top of my head. STAY TUNED TILL NEXT TIME IN TENTEN'S MOOD SWINGS. They r like in their 25's now. Oh and the cucumber thing im doing a project on one right now. they are disgusting little blown blobs. ughhh. REMEMBER!! 5 REVIEWS GIVES YOU ANOTHER CRAZY CHAPTER!!!


	2. The Sundae Hunt and Trouble

Chapter 2 The Sundae Hunt

" My god how hard is it to find a freaking sundae mix?" Tenten said. " Tenten may I ask what your mumbling about?" Hiashi asked. " Oh I asked Neji for a sundae but I never got even though I asked 30 minutes ago." " I see. I feel something bad has happened to how you kids say he did 'it' out with someone." " OKAY OKAY WHOA. WE DON'T SAY HAD EHEM, ' IT' WITH SOMEONE THAT MEANS YOU HAD SEX WITH SOMEONE." " Oh well excuse me I had no idea."

In the Middle of Nowhere...

" Why the hell would something with those condements be a delicacy, no scratch that appealing to anyone exept pregnant women?" Neji asked Sasuke. ( He stopped by and asked the gang if they wanted to come along.) " I mean you are the Uchiha prodigy." Neji said smirking. " Well you should know to since you are smarter than me, as you said, Hyuga." Said Sasuke in a mocking tone. " Well I am smarter than you you like it very much to since you are a girl. You are a girl aren't you? Or could you be a she-male?" Stated Neji. Since he and Tenten got married he warmed up a little. It sorta rubbed off on him. Just a little. Maybe just a smitch... Okay fine alot. " Nice one Neji!" Said Naruto while he was cracking up. " Yawn." Said no one else but Shikamaru.

In Neji and Tenten's room...

" Mmmmm!" Tenten munched on the mustard covered asparagus happily. " You want some you guys?" She asked Sakura, Hinata and Temari. " Uhh no thanks Tennie." Said Temari a little grossed out. " So Tennie, hows Neji been treating you?" Asked Sakura. " Hes been very nice to me." She said while eating her ' tasty' sundae. " How about Sasuke?" " Oh hes been real nice to me. He said the next time Ino-bitch comes near me he'll beat her to a bloody pulp even if shes a girl." " Wow." Hinata said. Since she and Naruto have been going out she lost her shyness and quietness and is usually now very happy. And her fighting skills have improved as well as her behaivior. " How has Shikamaru been treating you Temari?" They have been friends since Shikamaru has been very fond of her and they started to date.

Still in the Middle of Nowhere...

" Are we there yet?" Kiba asked. He has gotten over her since he met Rikia(1). He and Rikia have been going out secretly but Rikia is hiding something from him. SHE thinks shes going out with Neji SO shes cheating on him she thinks. BUT the authoress that is super cool KNOWS that Rikia is not cheating on Kiba. Neji would never do that to his Tennie wennie- chan. EVER. HE THINKS SHE SHOULD DIE AND BURN IN THE FIERY PITS IF HELL. " NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET SO SHUT THE HELL UP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!" Exclaimed Sasuke and Neji in unison.

Some random hold song...

He calls the mansion not a house, but a tomb.

He's always choking from the stench and the fume.

The wedding party all collapsed in the room.

So send my resignation to the bride and the groom.

Let's go down!

This elevator only goes up to ten.

He's not around; he's always looking at men

Down by the pool.

He doesn't seem to have many friends as they are.

Face down and bloated snap shot with the lens.

If you marry me,

would you bury me?

Would you carry me to the end?

So say goodbye to the vows you take.

And say goodbye to the life you make.

And say goodbye to the heart you break.

And all the cyanide you drank.

She keeps a picture of the body she lends.

Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.

She's got a life of her own

And it shows by the Benz

she drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens.

If you ever say never too late.

I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.

Lost in coma and covered in cake.

Increase the medication.

Share the vows at the wake.

Kiss the bride.

If you marry me,

would you bury me?

Would you carry me to the end?

So say goodbye to the vows you take.

And say goodbye to the life you make.

And say goodbye to the heart you break.

And all the cyanide you drank.

So say goodbye to the last parade.

And walk away from the choice you made.

And say goodnight to the heart you break.

And all the cyanide you drank.

[instrumental

So say goodbye to the vows you take.

And say goodbye to the life you make.

And say goodbye to the heart you break.

And all the cyanide you drank.

So say goodbye to the last parade.

And walk away from the choice you made.

And say goodnight to the heart you break.

To the last parade

and the bloody saint

and the choice you made to the end...

" Well that didn't help." Temari said over Tenten's crying. " Why did Antonio leave her there just like that and walk away with that bitch?" Tenten screamed at the soap opera/ tv thing. " Ugh Tenten-chan its just a show. Make it stop!" Screamed Hina-chan.

Back to the middle of nowhere again...( After 5 or 6 days)

" Hey I think I see something!" Naruto said in exitement. " No duh dobe there is a giant sign in front of us that clearly says, Welcome to the Land of Tea!" "Nuuh it says Welcone to the lond of tae.( Tay)" " Ugh just go inside the freaking door said Neji tired. " I'm so tired." Said Shikamaru. " Your always tired." Sasuke and Neji said. " HI NEJI-KUN!!" Exclaimed the oh so retarded Rikia as she did not notice Kiba. " Rikia?" Kiba managed to choke out. " Rukia." Neji said dryly. " Why are you still stalking me?" " Rikia you Neji? But but but bu-" " Shut up Inzuka." Sasuke said putting his hand over Kiba's mouth. ( He likes to do that alot doesn't he?)

A/N DUMDUMDUMDUUUM!!! I'm so evil and its not a cliff hanger its Rikia and noone likes Rikia exept Kiba and all the other fangirls that worship her because she the leader ' is going out with Neji Hyuga.' Okay this time 10 reviews give you another chapter probobly with another soap opera theme I pick. Remember what I said about flames. You'll die in your sleep by the hands of me and Mathew super cute high school football player that said hi to me and is my friend..


End file.
